An Encounter in a Dungeon
by therubirose
Summary: Dungeons. Cold, dank. Will I ever get out? A girl is sitting in a dungeon when all of a sudden the area in front of her cell collapses. Will she be freed? THIS USED TO BE CALLED "An Encounter in Jail"
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Yamabuki: Hiya! This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. This has been floating around in my head for a long time, so I figured it was high time to write it down! Suzu-chan! You shall aide me! _

_Suzu: I don't want to…_

_Yamabuki: Too bad! Disclaimer!_

_Suzu: …*sigh* Yamabuki does not own Golden Sun. Camelot and Nintendo do._

_

* * *

_

The fierce hunger gnawed at her stomach, she couldn't even remember the last time she had eaten. Her long, cerulean blue hair snaked down her shoulders in clumps matted together with mud, blood, and sweat. The fetid air of the dungeon made her want to scream, but she held her tongue. Wails of those who were not as wise as she drifted past on the drafts. She sighed and crawled toward the door of her cell as far as her shackles would allow. They clanked and banged together so loud in the almost silence, she feared one of her jailers would come and punish her for making so much noise. Eventually the chains would reach no further. Stretching out on her belly, she reached for the door, her shackles biting into her ankles and releasing more blood from her infected wounds.

Suddenly the ceiling in front of her cell collapsed. She flung herself backwards away from the falling debris. A man swathed in a black cloak peered into her cell, or tried to at least. Dust from the ceiling collapse blew around like waves on a lake. Sometimes she could see him, other times she could not. After a few long moments, he shrugged his shoulders and took off running down the corridor. Heaving a sigh of relief when the man was out of her poor vision, she noticed the door of her cell had been broken be a large slab of stone. She could escape! The only problem was the simple fact that she was still chained to the wall. She strained against the shackles, ignoring the blood that pulsed from her wounds each time she struggled.

Struggling for numerous minutes against her confining shackles, her strength gave out and her whole body went limp with exhaustion. Lying quivering on the floor, muscles screaming in protest, she heard many footsteps echoing along the corridor. She let out a small whimper of terror as a man peered around the corner. He looked shocked, as if he hadn't known she was there. How could that be? She was just off the main passage.

The man called out, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there, elsewise I would have let you out straightaway." He held out his hands in an apologetic gesture.

As he stepped into the dim light, she could see him clearly for the first time. He had purple hair that was a shade of dark lavender. It grew into a layered mess that had to be secured with a ponytail in order to be kept out of the way. He had a stubborn chin and a nose that was almost too large for his face. One could almost call him plain. Indeed, his eyes were his most remarkable feature. They were an odd shade of light purple, shining with care and a small glint of mischievousness.

"How bout I get you out of there?" He had an odd accent that was nice, but strange. Trying not to scare her, he took slow careful steps towards her. The only thing he accomplished was to annoy her greatly. Unexpectedly, another man appeared around the corner. He had a shock of blonde hair that stood out in a spiky disarray. It was obvious he had tried to tame the blonde spikes, but had failed – miserably so. Eyes blue as that summer sky adorned his tan face. When he spoke relief was obvious in his voice.

"Nathan, we've gotten all of the priso…" the blonde trailed off when he noticed her. His eyes widened in shock and after a moment he spoke, "Mia?"

* * *

_Yamabuki: That seems like a good place to stop._

_Suzu: What the heck?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yamabuki: Sorry it's taken so long to update. I don't have a lot of time or much access to computers that can read flash drives.**

**Suzu: Y'know, people might have wanted to read this sooner.**

**Yamabuki: You're not making me feel any better.**

**Suzu: Good.**

**Yamabuki: *glares* Please state the disclaimer Suzu-chan.**

**Suzu: Yamabuki does not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Camelot and Nintendo do.****Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mia?"

She gave no indication of having heard him. He continued on, undaunted. "Mia what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

Pushing back her blue hair as she spoke, Mia snapped, "Isaac did you honestly think I wanted to be here? Do you have any idea how horrid this place is?" Her voice was sweet and melodious and only a little rough from lack of use. Even though her words had been harsh, there was no anger in them. It was clear she was happy to see him.

Isaac simply stared at Mia in astonishment. After a few minutes of silence, except for the quiet clicks of Nathan picking Mia's locks, a flicker of annoyance passed over her face. Finally, when it was quite clear that Mia was annoyed, she asked, "Well, why are you here?"

"I uh… umm… I-I." he spluttered.

Mia was baffled. Isaac never stuttered or had any trouble explaining himself before. He was the leader. Because of that Isaac had always made sure to keep a cool head and stay calm no matter what the situation. Now he was acting like… Garet. Mia slowly closed her eyes wondering what had made Isaac like this during her absence. A sharp click resounded around the cell. Falling, from her ankles, the shackles hit the floor with a loud thunk. A guard hidden away in a nearby niche jumped to attention wiping drool from his lip as he rose. By some strange miracle, the guard had remained asleep during the ceiling collapse. "Damn, shit, fuck hell!" Nathan swore passionately. Isaac and Mia stared incredulously after the incredibly stupid guard. How could someone possibly be that idiotic?

Mia leaned over her ankles and called "_Pure Ply!_" Instantly the swelling went down. The infection died. Her skin healed until it was the bright pink of newly washed skin. Jumping to her feet and wobbling until she caught her balance, Mia turned and looked to the men for instruction. Nathan's eyes hardened to those of a battle commander. He turned to Isaac and commanded, "Go and get your party and gather the prisoners. Lead them to the entrance and go to the wagons. Hide in the hills. If I'm not back by nightfall, don't come back for me. We need to get out of here, NOW!"

"But what about–"

"GO!"

Isaac turned on his heel and fled down the passageway. Mia tucked his behavior into her mind for further consultation. When he was gone Mia called, "You know we're never going to get out of here. That guard of mine was an idiot, but they all aren't that dumb. They'll be on red alert. How did you even get in here?"

"It's a story we don't have time for."

"So what's the plan _kioshe_?_"_

Nathan answered simply, "Run. Really fast."

Mia sighed unenthusiastically. "Perfect." She muttered beneath her breath.

* * *

They ran down innumerable corridors, breathe gasping through their lungs. Their sides burned with cramps that made them want to fall to the floor and curl into the fetal position; they couldn't keep running much longer. As they turned another corner, a large group of guards jumped into position blocking the hallway.

"Lookee here!" the captain jeered, "We got ourselfs some escapees. Why don't you let us play with you little blue-haired bitch? Your friend can watch." The other guards let out whoops of mirth.

Mia's eyes froze. One minute they were sparkling like the waters of the ocean with kindness, the next they were as dead and emotionless as the blizzards in Prox. Her eyes promised death to anyone who dared to try to touch her.

"Oh hoh! Looks like this'uns feisty! This otta be fun. Boys! Get the idiot with the purple hair outa the way!" the captain ordered.

The soldiers quickly surrounded Nathan, he tried to fight back and protect Mia but one of the soldiers was irritated by his antics and unsheathed his sword. He lifted the sword high and slammed it into Nathan's ribs. A loud snapping and cracking filled the air. Nathan screamed in agony and fell to the floor. The guards laughed hysterically and turned towards Mia. She had a wild light in her eyes. The men advanced towards her, slowly and menacingly. She didn't move. When one man put one arm around her chest and the other around her waist she exploded into action.

She pulled her left hand into her fist and gripped it with her right. Mia then moved her arm forward and jabbed her elbow into the man's gut with all of her strength. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as the soldiers surged around her. She pivoted and flung a foot into a man's chest as he tired to grab her. Mia was terrified, but she wouldn't show her fear to the men who wanted to "play" with her.

Mia flung her body through many of the martial tricks that she had convinced Hama to teach her so long ago. Soon only the captain was left standing before her. His shoulder hung limply at his side, she had dislocated it a while ago. Blood ran freely down Mia's face where a sword had nicked her cheek. Mia considered herself lucky the sword hadn't hit her forehead; blood would be running into her eyes. The captain had had his nose broken when Mia had jump-kicked into his face. The captain had retaliated by swinging his sword into her side and Mia had been forced to heal herself. Now Mia prepared to cast an attack to finish the battle.

"_Ice Missle!_"

Large shards of ice appeared out of nowhere and flew towards the captain, who had a look of supreme horror upon his face. He stood frozen for a few seconds before turning and fleeing in terror. Mere seconds after his back was turned, the ice knifed through his back. The captain was flung into the air from the force of the impact. He arched gracefully into the air before falling. Blood spurted from his mouth as he hit the floor. He groaned and glared at Mia even as the light of life left his eyes. Mia shuddered at all of the bodies around her. She _hated _killing!

Standing in horror for a few moments, Mia suddenly remembered Nathan. She rushed towards him and threw herself to the ground. Nathan was a sickly shade of white-green. He clutched his side in obvious agony as he bit his lip to keep from crying out. Mia carefully pushed his hand away and peered at his ribs. Probing carefully with her hands, Mia discovered six of his ribs were broken; four of them had pierced his lungs. Mia leaned back. Even her strongest healing spells wouldn't work. (A/N: Spells? I think.) She concentrated her with her Psynergy and started praying to Mercury for strength.

"_Shamata e oono kakate. Mushe ni ete niin ku. Shamata nii ku te a._ _Fias tu kuuantateun. Shimaeete nokotoa, hemu jadatem, lisaa. Miniakumete, kikitomara. Itale viso bara chaam uefe ma. Aara zoma ichig mono a hina."_

Strength far beyond that of a mortal flooded Mia's body, the air was tinted blue with all of the strength pooled around her. Mia leaned towards Nathan and placed her hands upon his ribs. Healing slowly, the bones knitted themselves together, the lungs became whole again, muscle and tissue re-bonded to where it was meant to be. The skin was left completely healed without scars. Staring in are at what she had done, Mia remained rooted to the floor.

* * *

**Yamabuki: I wanted to do a little more, but figured this was pretty good and I wanted to update quickly. I'm sorry for taking so long.**

**Suzu: You fail.**

**Yamabuki: Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yamabuki: Hooray for half days! I got to finish this chapter!**

**Suzu: You take forever to update...**

**Yamabuki: I try Suzu-chan. I try.**

**Suzu: o_o' ????**

**Yamabuki: Tee hee hee!**

**Suzu: Did anyone ever tell you you're weird?**

**Yamabuki: A lot. Now you killing my happy buzz so give the disclaimer!**

**Suzu: Yamabuki does not own Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost Age. If she did making a Golden Sun 3 would be top priority.****Chapter 3**

* * *

Grunting, Nathan sat up and stared at his ribs happily. He stood and stooped down, clutching at Mia's upper arm. He pulled her up rather easily; she was malnourished, so she didn't weigh much. Mia had a far off look in her eyes, there was a bit of wonder and fear in their depths. Suddenly, Mia snapped to attention realizing Nathan had been talking for awhile.

"Umm… What..?" she asked.

"I was just talking to myself until you came out of shock. You seemed to need a while to yourself, and anyway speaking kindly always helps. If you ever want to hear the story I was telling, ask and I'll tell you at a better time" he shrugged.

"R-right." Mia was still shaken. She was a devout follower of Mercury, but never had the Goddess answered her prayers. At best, Mia had felt a swirl of peace around her, but never this. What did it mean? Mia shook her head wearily; this was starting to giver her a headache. "Let's go."

Nathan looked around. We need to leave this are quickly, you never know what could have heard this commotion, the blood alone will probably attract the "guard dogs" he looked around deciding on which hallway to take, "This way looks best. Let's go!"

_What does he mean __**what **__could have heard this commotion?_ Mia shrugged helplessly and followed him into the corridor. It was much darker than the previous area they had been in; all of the torches had been extinguished. Taking another step, Mia's foot crunched when it came down. Mia looked down and gasped in minute horror. Bones lay everywhere across the floor, many had been broken and gnawed on, as the marrow had been sucked out. There were piles of bone dust where they had been crushed. Bugs the size of Mia's hand scuttled across the floor among the bones, searching for scraps of food. Mia scuttled back, now, completely horrified. She tripped over a skull and crashed down causing bones to fly everywhere. Nathan rushed over to her and helped pull her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. But we need to get out here quickly. I sense an evil presence emanating from all over this room. We must leave quickly!" By the end of her very small speech she was quivering with terror. Nathan looked at her quizzically. She seemed sane enough.

_**Grrrrr… arrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggg… *pant* *whine***_

The two whirled towards the sound paling when their eyes fell upon the creature that stood in the deepest shadows. Muscles bulged underneath its thick hide; fur was matted to the monsters' side with blood. Its claws ripped into the cobblestones beneath its paws. Cracking beneath the overwhelming weight placed upon them, the cobblestones broke easily.

"Well now we know why the bones are broken and powderfied…" Nathan joked weakly.

Hearing Nathan's voice, the monster snapped its head towards the pair. Its lip curled back revealing long fangs as thick as Mia's arm. Thick bands of saliva oozed onto the floor sending wet splashing sounds reverberating around the corridor. Red eyes flashing, the monster lowered its head and stalked menacingly slowly towards Mia and Nathan. When it stepped into the poor light they gasped in horror, it had two heads. A Cerebus.

Not good, not good at all. Cerebus were highly resistant to Jupiter and Mercury Psynergy. Nathan took his fighter's stance and loosed his sword. Mia backed away a bit and sighed, wishing she could call upon her staff. (A/N: You can ponder about this for awhile, I'm still deciding if I want to put this in here. If not I'll fix this up later). Nathan placed one hand upon his blade.

"_Shine Plasma!"_

"Why in the name of all that is holy didn't you use spark plasma?!" Mia screamed at him.

"I wanted to see how strong it was." he said lamely.

"And you couldn't use a stronger spell?!"

"I didn't want to waste Psynergy…" he trailed of when he felt Mia's gaze on him.

_IDIOT! You're supposed to be smarter than this. ' I wanted to save Psynergy' KEH!_

"Hey! I can hear you you know."

Just then the Cerebus chose to attack; it ran towards Nathan, eyes glowing manically. Nearing, it leapt into the air closing the ten foot gap in seconds. Startled Nathan tried to jump back, but it was too late. The Cerebus landed scant centimeters away and started to attack. It raised its heads in unison and chomped together on Nathan's torso causing blood to run freely down to the floor. Before bounding back to its starting position, the Cerebus' violet tongues darted up to lap up some blood.

"That was its' double fang attack! It's not too deadly unless the bite gets you in the right area," Mia called.

"I think it got pretty damn close Mia" Nathan muttered.

Mia chose to ignore Nathan. _Well my attacks aren't going to be as strong as usual with my being weaponless, so I'd best use a djinni for now… Serac would be best, but I can't finish off the attack since I don't have a weapon. There really isn't any point in boosting our stats since we're resistant to the Cerebus' attacks. Well the MAJORITY anyway… hmmm… Oh! I know!_

Stepping forward, Mia called out, "_Sour!_" A swirl of mist and fog twisted around the Cerebus before it faded to a gray color. "Woo! Its stats dropped!" Mia cheered.

The Cerebus shook itself briefly before returning to the fray. It dug its claws into the cobblestones, causing more of them to crack, in preparation for its next attack. Opening its maws wide, it unleashed an icy breath. The ice blessing did almost nothing to Mia, she stood there and looked bored. Nathan pulled his blade in front of his face and hunkered down. Ice cascaded around him, scratching him and causing lines of blood to appear on his limbs and tears to form on his clothes.

After the attack finished, Nathan released one hand from his sword and shook the ice from his hair. When he was sure nothing would get into his eyes he launched his attack. Nathan ran forward without bothering to use Psynergy, it would probably be useless anyway. When he deemed himself close enough, he launched himself into the air. At the height of his leap his Excalibur let out a howl. _Goddammit. _Nathan landed a little too close for comfort and launched himself backwards. When he was far enough away he unleashed the attack.

"_LEGEND!"_

A rune filled circle appeared over the Cerebus before five incorporeal, but very solid, swords slammed into the Cerebus. Turquoise fur flew about in rather large clumps. Nathan accidentally inhaled one of these clumps and started coughing violently. After coughing for twenty seconds without taking a break, Mia took pity on Nathan and smacked him on the back. Turquoise fur flew out of the lavender-haired mans' mouth. Tears streaming down his face, Nathan doubled over trying to catch his breath. While Nathan was occupied with trying to catch his breath, Mia attacked.

"_Plume edge!_"

A deluge of water fell from the sky, knocking the great monster down. The Cerebus tried to get up, but the pressure was too great. It struggled violently, flinging its body every which way in its attempts. Finally the beast got truly angry and opened its mouth to let out an irate roar. It got out a noise that sounded like a chirp before water filled the Cerebus' mouth. The beast frantically tried to escape the deluge, but it couldn't. Finally, the attack ended. But the Cerebus didn't get up.

Mia cautiously walked up to the Cerebus, suspecting a trick. She stooped down and felt for a pulse; it slowly faded beneath her fingertips. Dead, the beast disintegrated with a little roar. It had drowned.

"When did you learn that attack?" Nathan asked, "Most adepts can only learn the most basic attacks."

"When one travels by themselves, it is best to learn every possible attack and practice before going to sleep." Mia answered smoothly.

"… Let's go."

Mia and Nathan stepped away from the scene of the battle and towards the end of the corridor. Just as Mia placed her hand on the door to the next room, an ominous growl sounded down the long hallway. The two whirled around and cast their eyes around, trying to find what had joined them in the room/

"Great. It had a mate." Nathan sighed mournfully.

* * *

**Yamabuki: Yeah! It was longer than usual! Did you know that they want to make a Goldne Sun 3, but Camelot is too busy? I pray for Camelot to be un-busy quickly.**

**Suzu: They took way too long to kill that thing.**

**Yamabuki: Not everbody can be as sweet as you Suzu-chan.**

**Suzu: True. **

**Yamabuki: Please comment! I really appreciate it! See you soon!**

**Suzu: (Hopefully)**


End file.
